The Eds' New Spy
The Ed's New Spy 'is an PG Rated movie. Plot A new spy named Travis Penniall visits the Ed, Edd n Eddy Universe. Eddy wants to use him to make money but Edd wants to truly friend him and not just use him for some money making scam. Ed has no idea what to do and is on both sides if he's on a side at all. Story "Okay, so what should we do now, boys?" Eddy asked Ed and Edd. "I'm not going to help you guys in your ridiculous shemes anymore. I could lose my friends by doing that," Edd told Eddy. "Friends? Who needs friends when you have jawbreakers?! Sweet, Sweet Jawbreakers!" Eddy told Edd. "It's a price to pay," Edd responded. "You help us with our scams or I'll tell everyone about the dodgeball crack in your head!" Eddy threatened Edd. "You wouldn't!" Edd said scared. "Oh I will," Eddy told Edd. "Okay fine I'll help!" Edd said. "Good!" Eddy said satisfied. Suddenly, the Eds saw a kid appear in Peach Creek right out of nowhere! He must of been using some teleporter or something. Edd ran up to him. "You must be a new kid!" Edd said. "Indeed I am! I'm a secret agent you know," Travis told the Eds. "Yeah right!" Eddy said disbeleiving Travis' story. "Oh yeah?" Travis said taking out a laser gun and flying a jetpack. "Okay, I buy it! We'll make tons with this guy!" Eddy said and dragged Travis to where the Eds make all their scams. "Eddy! Wait! We must truly befriend this kid not just use him to buy jawbreakers!" Edd said racing towards Eddy with was still dragging Travis. Eddy put Travis on a stage. "Okay everyone! 10 bucks to see a live secret agent!" Eddy shouted in a blowhorn. "Eddy! Wait!" Edd said as he finally got to the stage. But kids were already paying Eddy ten buck to see Travis. All the kids were now watching Travis who was just there mindlessly. "This stinks! I'm going to go beat up Eddy instead," said Kevin. "Yeah! Rolf wants money back!" Rolf shouted. "1 cent to beat up Eddy!" Edd said. Rolf gave Edd, Ed, and Travis ten dollars. Rolf starting beating up Eddy. "AHHH!!!" Eddy screamed. "Have fun, Eddy!" Ed said as he walked away with Edd and Travis. The day after everyone had to go to school because it was a Monday. Travis walked into the school. He was in the same class as the Eds. "It looks like we have a new student!" said the teacher. "Now, Travis is ten years old. That's two years younger than some of you." the teacher said. "Shouldn't he be in 5th grade?" Eddy asked looking terribly. "Well, he's very smart and it's good for him to change grades alittle. WAIT A MINUTE! Eddy! Detention for looking so terrible!" the teacher said and walked out of the classroom. "Grr.." Eddy said angrily for he had not wanted to go to school today. "That's one more hour of detention mister!" the teacher scowled him. Eddy was very mad now. He did not want to two hours in a boring classromm! In fact, school had pretty much wasted his whole day. The bell rang and all the kids went out to recess exept for Eddy who had to stay in the classroom doing extra work while Travis was at the principal's office because the principal wanted to inspect him. "Hmm.." said the principal and held out a strange looking device and pointed it at Travis. Suddenly, the number 10 popped up on the screen. "He's 10 years old. He must be atleast 11 to go to this school and he will have to be 12 to be in the classroom he's currently in!" the principal complained. "But, Travis is used to switching grades alot. He is normally in 5th grade though but he likes to swithc," the teacher said. "Switch, smitch. He's only 10 and he's leaving the school! That's finale!" the principal shouted. Travis pressed a button on his watch and he became a bit taller. Suddenly the number on the principal's strange looking device changed from 10 to 12. "Oh, alright he can stay," the principal murmered. Travis went out to recess. At recess he saw Edd walk up to him. "Travis! I have to do an inspection on you!" Edd said. "Why?" Travis asked. "Well, when I see a nice-looking student I always interview them to see if they are fit to my friend or not," Edd said. "Cool," Travis said and got ready for the interview. "What you're-wait these must be the wrong papers! I didn't write these questions. Oh well, I guess have to ask these questions instead," Edd said. "What's your deepest darkest secret?" Edd asked. Travis eyes widened and stayed silent for a long time. Finally he answered. "Umm...my deepest, darkest secret is....ummm..." Travis began to say. He took a deep breath and said "My deepest, darest secret is-" Travis began to say but before his could finish Ed came and grabbed Edd and Travis. He alos grabbed Eddy who was waiting in the classroom. "School is over!" Ed shouted and ran over to the a spot where they sometimes make their scams. Travis saw Edd's "interview paper" laying on the ground. He quickly picked it up and threw into the fire Ed's running had caused. "Hey, Sockhead. I forgot to ask you this but uh..what does sextant really mean?" Eddy asked Nazz walked over to them. "Sextant means-" Edd began to say but Nazz interupted him. "Wait, you want me and Travis to have sex together?" she asked. "Sure!" she said and dragged Travis off. "Wait, what?" Travis asked. Kevin walked by. "Where' Nazz, you dorks?" Kevin asked. "She's over at her house having sex with Travis," Eddy told him. "Wait, what?!" Kevin said and started running over to Nazz's house. Travis ran back to the Eds. "How was your sex with Nazz?" Travis said. "Well, lucikly Kevin stopped her," Travis told them. "Oh, good," Edd said. "Hey, guys! I have the perfect scam!" Eddy said. A rope was tied to a tree holding Travis. "25 cents! Whack Travis with a bat for only 25 cents!" Eddy shuted. Rolf walked over. "Ohh! Rolf would like to try. Here you go. 50 cents," Rolf said and dropped 50 cents into a jar Eddy was holding. "Cool! What's the extra 25 cents for?" Eddy asked. "To hit you instead!" Rolf said. "Wait, what?" Eddy asked and Rolf whacked Eddy with a bat. Travis had freed himself by this time. "Great scam," Travis said with sarcasim. Later that day, Eddy ran up to Travis. "Wait! Travis! You're a secret agent right?" he asked. "Yes, Travis replied. "Great! So you can use your gadgets to help us with our scams right?" Eddy asked. "Sure!" Travis said in response. "Excellent," Eddy said with a greedy grin on his face... Characters *'Travis Penniall - a secret agent who likes to travel to alternate dimensions mostly the univeres of his favorite television shows. *'Eddy' - a kid who wants to use Travis for a money making scam. *'Edd' - a kid who wants to truly friend Travis and not just use him for some money making scam like Eddy. *'Ed '- a kid who does not know which side to be on. Instead of being on a certain side he just helps both sides. Trivia *This movie was originally going to be named '''Ed, Edd n Eddy meet Travis '''but the creator wanted a more catchier name and did not want to mention Travis in the name. *It was aired March 10, 2012. *It is revealed that Edd keeps a hat on this head to cover up a hideous dodgeball crack on his head. Though, this was only mentioned during the beginning of the movie. Category:Movies